That first kiss
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: Three one shot's of Aang and Zuko caught doing the mouth tango. one fro Aang Zuko and Katara's pov's. -- R&R please. Might take it on to story
1. Aang

Aang sighed, as he walked away from Katara, and Zuko huddled close together under the gasping mouth of the balcony. They seemed to be spending so much more time together, sine he joined… and HE was Aang's teacher after all but Zuko hardly looked at Aang, he only had eyes for Katara, and truthfully that bugged him more than he wanted to say out loud. Aang felt his heart sink a little lower they were stupid, and he didn't need either of them. Turning away he went to go find Sokka, to sooth his bruised Ego, it was one thing besides throwing the boomerang he was good at, he knew how to stoke an ego.

Wondering the hall's of the empty temple, he found Sokka, and Toph cozy in a corner, it made him feel ill, so he let them be. Aang had felt so alone since, Zuko, joined and started spending all his time with Katara and Sokka and Toph realized that they were made for each other. Before Toph or Zuko had joined the three of them had been quite happy together. Even after Toph joined they all still laughed and had good times there were no pairs, but Zuko was the one who broke all that up, always being with Katara it made his stomach lurch grimacing he turned from the happy pair. Lost in thought Aang found himself in the empty court yard that his feet had taken him to, walking out to the middle he took a fire bending stance, and started. He figured he might blow off some steam if nothing else.

Stance one _he was clam_

Stance two _his willed his heart to beat faster_

Stance three _He called the fire with in_

Stance four _He focused his intent_

Stance five_He let it unleash_

"Hey you're doing that wrong" came a gentle chucking voice from behind him. Aang frowned he was in no mood for this, He turned around intending to give Zuko a piece of his mind, about him being His teacher, and how he always seemed to be with Katara, the fire in his limbs burned to be released. Instead of taking it out on Zuko, like he wished Aang threw a kick to the left releasing all the heat in his body, leaving him feeling limp.

"Ok… then, if you know so much why don't you show me?" asking in mock careing and he gave him his best smirk, feeling satisfied Aang stepped back to watch the older bender.

"Ok I will, but watch" Zuko said smiling "I'm only gonna do them once" and with that Zuko glided through the steps, it was like watching a dance for Aang. Absolute perfection breath taking, He was lost in every move, and the look of pure joy in Zuko's eyes the way his body moved smoothly the ripping muscle, he couldn't see but couldn't stop thinking about. Before he knew it, Zuko was standing and talking to him. "Aang?...Aang, are you ok?"

Snapping out of it, Aang stumbled for a answer, "yeah…yeah" he took stance, and barely began when he was stopped, by a still smiling Zuko. Aang was trying to hold on to his anger toward him.

"No you fool, like this" Zuko move so he stood behind him, guiding Aang's body fluidly threw the steps. Aang's heart started thumping so loud that he knew Zuko could hear it he knew that he was going to be given away. "There like that" Zuko said stepping away from the young air bender, but he still stood close enough for Aang to smell him. Aang look into Zuko's smoldering gold eye's ginning like a goof, heart racing and before he knew what he was doing he reached up onto his tippy toe's threw his arm's around the fire benders neck and kissed Zuko hard. His stomach rolled in pure joy, he wasn't thinking about what would happen once he opened his eyes, once the kiss stopped he was only focussed that at some point he felt Zuko's lips move with his. He was kissing back.

…


	2. Katara

"Zuko…" Katara found herself sighing, "You really think Toph and Sokka are good together?" Her stomach lurched in anger at the thought of them kissing, it was slicking. Katara noticed Zuko was a few inches away, she scooted closer and latched on to him tighter. "What do you think of me?" She batted her eyelashes at him and tried to pull a cute face.

"Katara please? I'm not good at this", she could feel him trying to slip away from her, she dug her nails in deeper.

"Well then what do you think of Sokka?" her tone was sweet, Katara's heart burned she wanted him, and soon she was tired of following him around all the time. "What do you think of Sokka and Toph?" that line left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I think… I'm going to go find them and talk to Sokka alone for a while" Katara let him go with a smile, as she watched him leave, he would get Sokka to leave Toph, and then she could go into action about the three of them. She could Sokka kissing Zuko, and him kissing back in her mind, and she shuttered with joy, and thought about adding her self to the mix, she smiled. Getting up to go freshen up she left.

_I wonder how long it will take to convince Sokka that all this is alright. He's a bit stuck in the old ways, but I am beautiful… and Zuko, is well hot. I'm happy he's one of u now, so I don't have to pine over the enemy. _

Katara was lost in thought, just walking where her feet were taking her, when she looked up, and saw Zuko with Aang. She frowned. Katara was to far away to hear what they were saying, but watched there movement's closely. Zuko went threw some bending moves, with a dumb smile on his face, she was sure that he had spoken to Sokka. When he finished Zuko went around to the back of Aang and guided his body in the right positions. She wanted them to be done, and she wanted Zuko away from Aang, and with her and Sokka. She looked down moment thinking about her dusty clothes, but shrugged off the thought. When she looked up, Aang and Zuko were kissing. Her heart raced, and broke at the same time. She couldn't fully grasp what was going on in front of her. She frowned. She would find a way to pay Zuko back.


End file.
